NONE
NONE
This invention relates to a portable sprayer device. More particularly, it relates to a portable sprayer device having a frame member for supporting and protecting a chemical concentrate container.
A portable dispenser device which can provide accurate dilutions of chemical concentrates as well as spray them is available as the J-FILL Portable(trademark) device from Johnson Wax Professional in Sturtevant, Wisconsin. While this device does perform with a high degree of efficiency, it does not afford a support or protection for the chemical concentrate container. Neither does it provide a hose attachment for spraying.
When employing portable dispenser devices, there is likelihood that the container for the chemical concentrate can inadvertently strike another object such as shelving or a doorway. This could damage the container causing it to leak. It should also be recognized that after prolonged usage, the operator may become fatigued and the operator may want to place the container on a supporting surface such as a floor, but inadvertently do so in a forceful manner. This also could damage the container.
It is also desirable that the portable dispenser device have a hose attachment so as to be more versatile in its spraying capability.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for an improved portable dispenser device which affords protection for the container as well as increased spraying capability.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a. Providing an improved portable sprayer device.
b. Providing a portable sprayer device, which affords protection for the liquid concentrate container.
c. Providing a portable sprayer device, which affords a versatile spraying capability.
d. Providing a portable sprayer device of the foregoing type, which has an apparatus producing a vacuum function and also contains an air gap.
e. Providing a portable sprayer device of the foregoing type, which has a spillproof bottle feature.
The foregoing objects are accomplished and the shortcomings of the prior art are overcome by the portable sprayer device of this invention which includes a frame member having top, side and bottom portions. The bottom portion is defined by a floor member and a side protective portion, the floor member and side protective portion are constructed and arranged to receive a container on the inside of the side protective portion.
A fluid control valve has a fluid inlet connected to the top portion of the frame member and an eductor is connected to a side portion, the eductor and fluid control valve being in fluid communication. A fluid intake line is in fluid communication with the eductor and a container cap member. A hose member is in fluid communication with the eductor.
In one aspect, the side protective portion is provided by a continuous, uninterrupted wall and the floor member is provided by a strap.
In one embodiment, a fluid container is positioned in the bottom portion and inside the protective portion and the container is supported by the floor member.
In another embodiment the container has a spill proof plug.
In a preferred embodiment, the container has a spill proof plug and the cap member includes a plunger portion for activating the spill proof plug.
In another preferred embodiment, the eductor is back flow tolerant.